The Sakura Fairy
by Tear Droplet
Summary: I’m the fairy of this Sakura tree, Mikan” she replied with the most angelic smile I have ever seen. Who knew my life would get a bit hectic after this meeting -Chapter 2 excerpt
1. Chapter 1:The meeting

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey! I once more wrote another fanfic. I know I shouldn't since I'm leaving those other ones in the dark but I just want to write this one.

**Mikan:** Tear Droplet, you are just adding more work on your agenda

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I know Mikan but I just felt like typing this. I got this idea from Full Moon Wo Sagashite (Searching for a Full Moon)'s Gin-yu Meika. This story should be only a couple of chapters followed by a sequel so I shouldn't be stressed.

**Mikan:** Well okay, just don't get too worked up.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay Mikan, thanks, now can you do the disclaimer?

**Mikan:** Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thank you Mikan, now please enjoy this story ^^ and here's a brief summary that I tried my best to make.

Summary: Natsume and Ruka have just transferred into Alice Academy, a school for people with alices. Natsume can't seem to find a way to fit in so he often hangs out at a Sakura tree. Our story starts here in the middle of December here at the tree.

* * *

**The Sakura Fairy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

"Okay class we have some new students" a guy with blonde hair and purple eyes said. "Today we have..."

"New Students, two to be precise" a boy with dirty blonde hair continued.

"Yes that's right Koko-kun, but I would appreciate it if you would let me do the announcing" the teacher replied "Okay you two you may come in"

The door swung open and in came a boy with blonde hair and tantalizing blue eyes holding a bunny in his hand and the other raven colored hair with piercing crimson eyes holding a manga.

"Okay you two I would like you guys to introduce yourself" the teacher said.

"Ruka Nogi, age 12. I have the Animal Pheromone alice" Ruka said as he petted his bunny.

"Okay Natsume-kun, your turn" the teacher said.

"Tch, Natsume Hyuuga, age 13. Fire Alice" Natsume said coolly causing the whole girl population in the room to sequel.

"Kya! Their so hot!" they screamed (hot? They're only 12 and 13. Too young). "We should create a fan club for them!"

"Agreed and I Sumire Shouda shall be the president of it" a girl with green curly hair said.

"Agreed!" the girl population chorused.

"Okay everybody you may talk about your little fan club later" the teacher said. "By the way, may name is Narumi and I'm your homeroom teacher. Let's see where we should seat you" Narumi said as he scanned the room.

"Oh you two shall sit in that back table right there" Narumi said as he pointed to the desk, "and your partners shall be" he continued and scanned the room once more.

"Kya! I'll be their partner!" the entire girl population screamed as they jumped out of their seats.

The 3 boys in front sweat dropped at this action.

"Oh dear what should we do?" Narumi said.

"Umm Sensei, if you don't mind we don't need a partner. We're fine by ourselves" Ruka said nervously.

"Hmm okay if you two insist. Ruka and Natsume-kun won't have partners. Now if you two would excuse me I have some place to attend to. Free period adieu!" Narumi said as he skipped out.

Natsume and Ruka looked at the Narumi leaving the room and then proceeded to their own seats. Afterwards, a crowd of people started to form around them.

"Nee Natsume-kun are you willing to go out with me?" a girl asked (really aren't they a bit young!?)

"Hey! As the official president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, I have the only right to be their girlfriend!" Sumire exclaimed.

"What!? Since when did we agree on that!?" the girls screamed.

"_Geez I'm just a 13 year old (exactly my point), these girls are mad annoying. I wish they would just all go away. This has always happened to me. I have a headache now_" Natsume thought

"Your precious Natsume wishes for peace and quiet right now you girls" Koko came up saying "He's getting a headache from all the noise so you girls should take your quarreling somewhere else" he said again.

"Ohh we're so sorry Natsume and Ruka-sama, we didn't mean it" the girls said as they charged out the room.

"_Phew finally but I wonder why that boy knew what I was feeling_" Natsume thought again.

"You may call me Koko, I have the mind reading alice you see" Koko replied.

"_Mind reading huh? Well let me tell you this you little mind reader, if you ever read my mind ever again, you can expect barbeque the very next day and its dessert is kokocrunch_" Natsume thought as he send a glare to him.

"Hehe don't worry I won't" Koko said nervously.

Another boy came up. He had brown hair and wore glasses. "Umm hello, my name is Yuu Tobita. I'm the class representative of this class so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me" Yuu said nervously.

"Thank you Tobita-san, we will" Ruka replied.

The girls then came back into the room causing a whole another ruckus. Natsume who had enough of it got up and marched straight to the door.

"Natsume where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"Anywhere but here" he replied.

"But you don't know your way around the school" Ruka said again.

"I'll figure it out sooner or later. In the meanwhile, why don't you find your way to this school's pet house or something?" Natsume said as he walked out the door.

Ruka's POV

Hmm I think I will but I don't even know the way around this school. I know, "Hey Iinchou!" I called out which caused him to come over.

"Yes?" I heard him ask.

"Umm I was wondering where the animals here are kept" I replied.

"Umm I can show you but please don't be shocked about the weird animals they have here" I heard him say.

How weird can they be? They're only animals. Ohh freak he's leaving, better go follow him.

Natsume's POV with some normal pov

Stupid fan girls, ever single school I ever went to the same reaction. What am I a girl magnet? They are so freaking annoying. Now where the heck am I?

Natsume looked around and realized that he was at a path that he walked earlier before he went to his class. Natsume strolled into a forest of dead trees (hello? It's December).

I walked around inside the forest and finally came to stop and sat down at a Sakura tree that I had came to earlier. I picked up my manga and started to read. Soon later, I put it down and looked around.

"I wonder why this Sakura is the only one in full bloom. It's December" I said out loud as I picked up my manga once more but was disturbed when I heard a voice.

"I made a mistake and now it's blooming" I heard a voice say as I looked up and saw a girl sitting on a branch of the tree. She had long brown hair let down with two sakuras holding some strands of her hair up and brown eyes that kind of matched the bark of the tree. Her skin was a nice pink color that matched the color of the Sakura petals surrounding her and so did her lips. She was also wearing a long dark pink dress with a red bow tied near her chest. She also wore nice brown boots that went with her outfit.

I looked at her more closely. She looked so pretty and angelic. Wait, what was I saying? She's just probably some other fan girl that would gawk about my appearance but she look real pretty.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask.

She looked at me as the wind blew her hair gently to the left. She curved her hair to get it out of her face and held it near her ears. She really looked angelic now. "I'm the fairy of this Sakura tree, Mikan" she replied with the most angelic smile I have ever seen. (isn't it the only?)

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay I think I'll leave it as that. I know it was a bit short and I apologize for it. What did you guys think of it?

**Natsume:** Is there one story where you don't make me OOC?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ No, at least not yet. Anyway please tell me what you guys thought of it. Many reviews appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2:The greeting

**_Tear Droplet:_** Okay, I deleted the original and replaced it with this new chapter 2. For those who read the original, I moved that ending scene to next chapter. Hope you don't mind. Here's the new chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**The Sakura Fairy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The greeting**

_Previously:_

_She looked at me as the wind blew her hair gently to the left. She curved her hair to get it out of her face and held it near her ears. She really looked angelic now. "I'm the fairy of this Sakura tree, Mikan" she replied with the most angelic smile I have ever seen. (Isn't it the only?)_

Fairy? What the heck is that? (A/N: we are continuing with last chapter ending in Natsume's POV) I looked at her.

"And you are?" I heard her say.

I gave her a glare and muttered "Natsume Hyuuga"

"Hmm Natsume Hyuuga huh? You don't look familiar. Are you a new student at this school?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied. Wait, why am I even replying? "What did you mean by you made a mistake?" I asked. What? I was curious.

"Ohh well I made a mistake with the seasons and accidently caused it to bloom" she replied.

"What do you have the plant manipulation alice?" I asked.

"Alice? Ohh yes I remember now, this school keeps children with special powers called alices. No, I don't have an alice. I told you, I'm the fairy of this tree" she replied.

"Uh huh" I said as I walked away.

"Wait where are you going!?" she shouted as she jumped off the branch she was sitting on and landed on her butt.

"Anywhere but here" I replied as I walked back to my dorm.

"Wahh Natsume come back!" I heard her shout.

I was quite a distance away from her and I still heard her shouting. I was surprised to see how some other students I walked by doing stuff as if they didn't hear it. Fairy of the tree how dumb. How can there be such thing? I'm not in a mood for jokes so I'll just go to my room and read my manga.

* * *

The Next Day

I woke up for a start early in the morning. I looked around. Yesterday must have just been a dream. There was no way there could be such thing as a fairy. It was still early and school doesn't start for another 3 hours. I decided to take a quick shower and head out to the Sakura tree.

As I arrived I saw nobody on the braches. Uh huh, as I thought! It was all just a dream.

"Natsume!" a heard a voice say.

I looked up and sure it was that Mikan fairy right there sitting by the trunk of the tree.

"You're still here?" I asked coldly.

"Of course! This tree and I are one. We're always here" she replied happily.

"Uh huh, look you, I don't believe in fantasy or fairies!" I yelled.

She looked hurt which pained me for some reason

"I just remembered that you were here and I shouldn't have come" I said as I turned back and began walking back to the dorms.

"Nooo! Come back!" she yelled as she pulled my sleeve.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" I ask angrily. I didn't like being pulled at plus this girl was getting annoying.

"Stay and talk with me for a while. It's been a while since I've last talked with somebody" she said with a hint of loneliness in her voice. "Since I'm the fairy of this tree, I can't do much"

"Fairy of the tree?" I said sarcastically "very funny, you think I'm dumb to believe such a thing. Besides, don't fairies have wings and are much smaller?" I said. She was probably bluffing about being the fairy of this tree but for some reason it sounded like she was telling the truth.

I looked at her and she was giggling with a voice that sounded like music to my ears. She looked very cute when she giggled. Wait, what was I thinking?

"Ohh you humans think of the silliest things. Not all fairies are like that you know"

"So you really are a fairy" I asked.

"Yup! Of this Sakura tree!"

I don't believe it. Do these things really exist? Well I guess they do now because there's one right in front of me and it doesn't look like she's lying. Though really I still think it's silly.

"What do you mean by it's been a while since you last talked with somebody? Don't you interact with the other students here?" I wanted to know. Maybe people didn't talk with her because something was wrong with her.

"Well not much people come to this area and even if they did, not all humans could see me" I heard her say with a sad voice "but now that you're here, you can see me! I'm happy that I'm finally able to talk with someone again!" she said as she beamed a smile.

I turned away. She looked very cute when she smiles. "Natsume? Is something the matter?" I heard her ask.

"Nothing" I replied as I sat down right next to her and began reading my manga.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Can't you see!? I'm reading!" I exclaimed.

"Reading? What's reading?" she asked.

Okay it's official. It's rather she really is the fairy of this tree and doesn't know these things, or she's just plain dumb.

"Reading is when you look at a written text and understand what its saying" I replied. (Sorry I just looked it up)

"Ohh I see I think" she replied "So, Natsume what's your alice? Everyone here at this school seems to have an alice. What's yours?"

Great, out of all the stupid questions she asks this one. Should I reply? If I tell her fire, she might be scared of me. After all the kids back where I used to live were and if she really was a fairy of a tree, wouldn't she be more scared? Forest fires are probably something fairies of trees would be scared of and I didn't want her to be scared of me. She's one of the people who treated me normally and wouldn't run in fear or gawk at my appearance.

"Natsume?" she asked.

I didn't want to keep her in the dark but I didn't want her to be frightened. Ohh well might as well tell her. I just hope she won't be scared of me.

"It's" I began.

DING! There was the bell signaling it was time for school.

"It's okay, you can tell me after school" she said as she got up.

Saved by the bell but I didn't want to go to class. I kind of wanted to stay here but I needed to avoid me answering that question. I got up and began to walk towards to school.

"Just don't forget to come!" I heard her shout.

There we go, back to the shouting.

* * *

"Natsume where did you go yesterday?" Ruka asked.

"Nowhere" I replied. I didn't want him to know that I was hanging out with a girl –err fairy. He'll just probably make fun of me.

"Ohh Natsume-kun where have you've been yesterday? I was so worried" the girl from my stupid fan club called as she jump towards me ready to give me a hug.

I instantly dodged her and set her hair on fire. "Kya!" she screamed as she ran all over the classroom. Some people stared at me with disbelief. Probably because I used my alice which was quite dangerous on someone. Would Mikan also think that way?

I preceded back to me seat and thought about it. "Natsume you shouldn't have done that" Ruka said taking a seat besides mine.

"Hn she was annoying to begin with" I said.

* * *

Well it was finally after school. I took my time walking to the tree. I really didn't want her to be scared of me but hey what is is what it is.

"Natsume!" I heard her call.

I looked up and there she was sitting by the trunk once more. "I was thinking that weren't going to come"

What the heck was she talking about? It's only been a couple of minutes since I left school. I looked up and noticed how the sun was about to set. Wow, I really took my time.

"Anyway, how was school?" she asked.

Great, now she was sounding like my mother. At least it's away from the topic of my alice.

"What are you my mother?" I asked.

"Hey! I was just asking. I've never been to school so I wonder what it's like"

"You just learn boring stuff" I replied as I sat next to her.

"Ohh then why are you guys all bunched up in a school that only collects alices? Ohh yea, what is your alice? You never told me"

So much for avoiding that subject. Alright it was now or never. I held out my left hand and she looked at it with curiosity.

"its fire" I said as instantly a flame had appeared on it and I saw her go wide eyed. Well that's it; she was officially scared of me. Might as well find another place to hang out now.

I saw her take a breath and reach out her hands on to mind. She gently folded my fingers into the palm of my hand and the flame went out. Her hands were soft though I wonder how she was able to put the flame out. I didn't do it.

"Interesting" I heard her say as she withdrew her hands from mine.

"You aren't scared?" I asked. Really, I wanted to know.

She shook her head and I felt very happy but I head it with my stoic look on my face. "Even though you have the alice of fire, I'm not scared. You are still you after all" she said as she beamed a smile at me. "It's getting late. You should go to your dorm now" she said as she looked up into the sky.

I looked up and saw how night was already falling. "Alright" I said as I got up and began to walk.

"See you tomorrow" she said as I saw her wave.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay, yes it was almost like the original though the only difference was that I cut the ending scene. Sorry . It got moved to the next chapter which is coming soon since I'm going to be kind of free this month. I'll have the people who showed up so far thank the people who reviewed for chapter 1. Natsume, if you don't do it then you don't want to know what I'll do.

**Natsume:** Fine. Thanks so much konnie and Kai Hyuuga for your reviews. Also, thanks Kai Hyuuga for adding this story to your favorites and adding this stupid author to your favorites. (Tear Droplet shouts in the back round: I'M NOT STUPID!)

**Mikan:** Umm thanks fitha and POINKPOINK for reviewing. Also I would like to thank YunaNeko for adding this story to their favorites and reviewing too.

**Ruka:** Umm thanks domino90 for adding this story to your alerts and reviewing. I would also like to thank Naka-Miharu-Mura for adding this story to their alerts and ShiroSakuraTenshi for adding it to their favorites.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear fellow readers,

Yes, I know I was supposed to update on my stories recently but there's a slight problem now. Well to make a long story short, when I was about to update all my stories that I had worked hard in typing all week (and I mean all) , my computer crashed and wasn't able to open. So, I wasn't able to go to the computer until today as you can see. Well, I had my sister fix it and it turned out that there was a virus (haha silly me for being so careless) and we had to reboot it which deleted all my files. I also wasn't able to save my completed stories sadly so they were all lost. (crys) Well this is just a little notice saying that I won't be updating for a VERY VERY VERY long time now because all those stories were like 12 pages long on microsoft word. X_X

So currently, I'm trying my very best to remember exactly what I wrote so I can post it up again. It is very hard though. XD (obviously) So, umm this little note like I said before that I am notifying you that I won't update for a while because of tests, homework, projects, etc. despite the freaking vacation coming up about next week. Please forgive me. I would update asap. Thank you for your time

**-Tear Droplet**


	4. Chapter 3:The WHAT?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey everyone, for those who read The Sakura Fairy and aren't new to reading it, I replaced the last chapter so you might want to go back and reread it. I didn't like the result of what I did so I edited it. It's not much a difference but ohh well….. I had to change it because I had a couple of more ideas to add. I don't think I'm going to go back to my original idea but enjoy the new chapter ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**The Sakura Fairy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The WHAT!?**

Natsume's POV

It's been about week since I met that so called fairy. She is so annoying, and stupid. I mean just the other day; she cried a river just because she found out that paper was made out of trees. Then the next thing you knew, she needed water because of all the water she lost. The day before that, she kept complaining how I was boring her because I wasn't talking to her. Man, is she really a fairy? If so, she is sure damn annoying.

Why do I even bother coming back to the place anyway? Was it because it was a place to avoid fan girls and that the place was very comfortable to me? Nahh it wasn't really comfortable with all the whining she was doing.

Here I was again though going back to the stupid tree early in the morning. Any minute now, that girl is going to pop up and say

"Natsume!" a voice shouted.

Never mind, it already happened.

"You came again" she said happily jumping up and down.

God, how can one little girl/fairy be so energetic every morning? Does she even sleep? Apparently not I bet.

"Hn" was all I said as I plopped myself at my usual spot and read my manga.

"Hey Natsume, don't go reading your manga everyday again! Talk to me! I'm bored!" she yelled as he kept tugging my sleeve.

"Would you shut up!?" I shouted "how can someone be so energetic and loud in the morning!? Don't you ever sleep!?"

She stopped tugging and laughed. Great, she seriously has mood swings.

"Of course I sleep" she replies "what kind of silly question is that?"

I rolled my eyes "who the heck is so loud in the morning? Anyone would think someone didn't sleep because their hyped up in the morning or they just take drugs"

"Drugs? What are drugs?"

"Never mind" I replied

I swear every little single thing I say will have her go in question marks. She has no knowledge of anything. How old is she anyway? She must be older than me since she's the fairy of a tree so she must be the same age as a tree but she hardly knows anything.

"You're probably thinking about what age I am" she said.

I looked at her with a surprised expression.

"No, I can't read minds but knowing you, you were probably thinking about how dumb I was or something like that and then compared the smarts with ages because if I'm correct, the older you are the more knowledge you should have right?"

Okay, maybe she isn't THAT dumb, I mean she does have common sense.

"Anyway, to answer your question I really don't know how old I am" she replies

Great now I find that she can't count

"I don't really keep track of these years because I don't know when the year starts" she replies. I do believe that one year contains 365 days or was it 366 but when I was born, I wasn't really what you humans would call babies. By the time I could start remembering anything, I was what some would call a 4 year old but someone once told me that I looked 12" she continued to say.

Ok she's dumb, yet she's not dumb. That doesn't make any sense. Still she has a point; she does look around my age.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't talk with people because they can't see you or something like that" I find myself saying.

"Huh? Well some people can actually see me remember? It's just that they don't come as often" she said as she beamed a very beautiful smile at me.

BUMP

'Huh what was that? 'I had just wondered. For some apparent reason, my heart has been thumping these past days every time she practically smiles.

"Natsume, shouldn't you be heading towards class now?" she said while looking up at the sky. "The sun is almost pointing to 8, you should really get going"

"Hn" I replied as I got up and picked up my manga. I know, you're probably thinking why the 'great' (cough cough) is Natsume Hyuuga is attending class. Easy, because if I don't she'll go exploding at me to get to class because I need education and shouldn't be skipping like she did a couple of days ago. Hn, it's not like I need this education stuff because I practically know everything. She's the one who needs the education but she can't wander far from the tree so she claims"

* * *

"Natsume!" Ruka greets me in shock "it's been a week of no skipping class. What happened? Did you turn over a new leaf?"

Leaf, why does everything seem to remind me of her? The trees outside the window, the flowers placed on the teacher's desk, the stupid bark lesson we were so called learning a couple of days ago, the fruits at lunch and now leaves.

"Natsume?" I hear Ruka say again breaking my thoughts.

"Huh? No, it's just that a fruity flower has been bothering me" I replied

"Huh? Fruity flower?" he asked

"It's nothing" I replied as I made my way to my desk with fan girls still screaming.

He wouldn't believe me if I told him. He would probably think I'm crazy. I mean, about 6 days ago, I brought him to the Sakura tree and we sat there and talked while Mikan continuously bothered me. Ruka sat there like he didn't hear a thing and when I snapped at her, he thought I was crazy.

"Umm Natsume, is something wrong with you because you haven't been yourself lately" he says as he takes a seat right next to me.

"Nothing's wrong" I replied as I placed my feet on top of the table, the manga on top of my head, and drift off into my sleep.

After a while, I could hear the door open and in comes our science teacher Misaki.

* * *

Science was over so I decided to skip the rest of the classes which wasn't much since today was a Saturday. (A/N: In Japan, the kids have to go to school 6 days a week but on Saturday it's a half day)

You're probably like why attend class in the first place if you're just going to end up skipping. Easy, the first time she annoyed me to go to class, I pretended to go but ended up skipping of course but then she ended up finding out that I didn't attend class.

I figured that if I just attended the first class then skip the rest, she wouldn't know. It worked on most of the days except for Thursday which is when we have the gay teacher 2nd period and she found out once more. I wonder how she gets all these info. The school is nowhere near the radius on what she said she can travel in.

I had a rock in my hand which I was tossing up and down as I walked. We received it in science. It was supposed to be for homework. We were studying rocks this time and we were suppose to break this rock and examine the inside which was supposed to contain those crystals. At least we weren't learning about the trees and their barks that remind me so much of, ohh never mind, she's back in my head AGAIN.

Because of that thought, I had dropped the rock I have been tossing and it fell into the ground and cracked in two. Well that saves me the trouble of cracking it. I bent down to pick it up but something surprised me.

The rock that had cracked but then it started to glow pink. What surprised me the most was that a small figure of a girl about 4 inches had flew out of the rock and was floating about 2 feet away from the ground.

"Ahh it's so good to be finally free!" she says as she starts stretching.

I start examining her. She had black hair with a huge heart shaped clip on her hair. She was wearing a hot pink colored dress that reached up to her feet which looked like she also wore very small white boots with pink hearts on the top of them. Around her neck was what looked like a heart shaped necklace. What caught my attention the most was the cotton candy colored fairy wings on her back.

Why exactly does everything remind me of her? First it was all the pink this thing was wearing which reminded me of the pink of the sakura flowers which leads to guess who and her wings remind me of a certain fairy. Just the thought of her bother my heart.

Suddenly the little pink thing stops stretching and looks around like she's looking for something.

"Ahh I sense love beam" she exclaims.

She continues to look and finally notices me and flies up to where my face is.

"You are the one who released me, thank you" she says politely as she bows.

"Hn" was my reply

"As a thank you, I shall assist you on your love journey" she continues

"Huh?" I replied

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, how rude. I go my the name if Hikari Aino, and I'm the fairy of love" she continues

"Fairy?" I stated.

"That's right fairy, now I would assist you on your love journey"

"Hn" I replied as I bent down once more to pick up the pieces of the broken rock and walk to my dorm.

"HEY!" she shouts at me

Great, were all fairies loud?

I continued to walk and finally made it towards my dorm. I open the door and I guess who I find? Yes, the annoying little new fairy floating in my room in a sitting position crossing her arms with a mad expression on her face. How the heck did she even get in here?

"Window" she states calmly.

"I place the rock pieces on the table and said "get out"

"No, once I set my eyes on a relationship, I don't back out of it" she states.

"What relationship? I don't have any relationship" I said angrily.

"You're on a journey right now to your goal in love, and I plan on helping you with it as a thank you for releasing me not that I wouldn't have originally help you" she states.

"Even if I do have anyone, it's not any of the business of a little fairy"

"Correction, the fairy of love"

"Aren't love problems supposed to be done by cupids or an angel was it?"

"Quit being racist, it can be done by fairies like me too"

"Hn, just get out of here"

"No, so tell me who the lucky girl is? Ahh I bet it's the fairy of the Sakura tree who you've been thinking about all the time"

Okay how did she know about her? I walked up to her and grabbed her.

"Hey! Let me go!" she shouts.

I walked up to the window, and threw her outside.

"No it isn't now get out and stay out" I said as I closed the window and locked it.

"Hey! This isn't the way to treat someone who will assist you in your love problems!" she shouts as she kept banging on the window glass.

I continued to ignore all the banging and eventually it stopped.

"Fine, I'll just visit the other one then" I think she muttered as she flew away.

Were all fairies like this? Dumb and annoying? Anyway, I don't have anyone I like.

Suddenly Mikan's picture flashes in my mind

What the heck was that? I do not like that stupid fairy but why does it feel like my heart thinks else wise?

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahh that was an okay chapter I think right? I actually got the idea of another fairy when I was at science class on Friday and we were learning about rocks XD.

**Natsume:** The WHAT!?

**Mikan:** What?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ What's going on here?

**Mikan:** I was asking for the actual title chapter

_**Tear Droplet:**_ The WHAT!?

**Mikan:** The actual title chapter

_**Tear Droplet:**_ No, I heard you the first time, I was just answering you.

**Mikan:** Oh but why is it called that?

**Hikari:** Let me explain, originally the chapter was supposed the be called 'The Love Struck' but Tear Droplet found it corny so she changed it to 'The WHAT!?' since It's also in Natsume's Point of View

**Mikan:** But why the original title was called 'The Love Struck"?

**Ruka:** Yeah, why is it? And why is Natsume acting so strange

**Narumi:** And why haven't I made another appearance since chapter 1?

**Natsume:** Those other two don't need to know and as for gay pansy, he doesn't need another appearance.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Fine I won't tell if you do a thanks.

**Natsume:** Seriously, don't take it to heart because I'm going to wash my mouth with mouthwash right after this. Thanks kikyorules10 for adding this story to your favorites

**Mikan:** Me human? I don't know, I guess you'll have to continue to read to find out. Thanks for the review though fitha

**Hikari:** I'm cute? Really? Thanks konnie, what? I'm not the one she was referring to? Whatever, thanks for the review though

**Ruka:** mayday5393 I thank you for adding this story to your favorites.

**Narumi:** Thank you YunaNeko for adding Tear Droplet to your favorite author's list and reviewing

**Sumire:** Ahh I found them! Ruka and Natsume-kun

**Miskai:** Narumi, you stole another one of my bean whips again didn't you

**Yuu:** Please don't resort into any violence

**Koko:** Tear Droplet wants us to do the other thanks. I'll start, jubelle, thanks for the review but Tear Droplet doesn't think she'll write that part again because she doesn't know what to write after that. She might but the keyword here is might. Thanks for the review though correction, both reviews. Yes, she is also the author of Midnight Magic

**Yuu:** Umm thank you domino90 for your review. Same for what Koko said.

**Misaki:** Ahh sorry Tobita, I won't umm thanks FaN-LiFe13 for your review and adding this story to your favorites and alerts

**Sumire:** Since Natsume and Ruka kun did it, so will I. Thank you ShiroSakuraTenshi for your review. We don't get what you mean by your statement.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Guess what everyone!? You can all say another one! ^^

**Narumi:** Yay!

**Natsume:** Tch, I'm out of here (walks out)

**Ruka:** Natsume…. (follows)

**Sumire:** Kya! Natsume and Ruka-kun, wait for me! (follows)

**Narumi:** Ohh well, thanks xmiku and Th3-L0sT-F0x-SpiRit for adding this story to your favorites

**Mikan:** Thank you xXcherrysXx for putting Tear Droplet to your author's alerts and adding this story to your favorites and of course, reviewing

**Hikari:** Thank you Chocolatexpudding, yuz, and TWILIGHTICE for story alerting this story.

**Misaki:** Uhh thank you POINKPOINK for adding this story to your favorites

**Yuu:** Thank you sakurablossom1520 for adding this story to your alerts and favorites.

**Koko:** Thank you mhya for adding this story to your favorites and adding Tear Droplet to your Author Alerts.

**Mikan:** I was able to bring Ruka back

**Ruka:** I apologize for making such a rude leaving before. Thank you HarunaNiwa073 for adding this story to your favorites and reviewing.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yay! Please continue doing what you guys are doing ^^ really brings my spirits up. I'll update again possibly this week because I have the whole week off ^^. I'm planning to get as much written down before all those tests hit. Bye!


	5. Chapter 4:The annoyance

_**Tear Droplet:**_ …………………………………………..

**Mikan:** Tear Droplet, you're supposed to introduce the new chapter

_**Tear Droplet:**_ …………………………………………

**Mikan:** Umm Tear Droplet?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ ……………………………………..

**Natsume:** Its official, she died so just close this chapter

**Hikari:** No, I don't think she's dead, I still hear her breathing

_**Tear Droplet:**_ BOO!

**Mikan and Hikari:** AHH!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ha ha, I always wanted to try that. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews every one ^^ I really want to finish at least one story so I figured to finish this story first. No, this isn't the last chapter but it should POSSIBLY be coming soon within probably a chapter or two or three or four.

**Mikan:** So everyone, continue to read and then there would be a sequel.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yup, now Mikan do the disclaimer now

**Mikan:** The only think that Tear Droplet owns is the story's plot and the rights to her characters.

* * *

**The Sakura Fairy**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The annoyance**

_Flashback_

_What the heck was that? I do not like that stupid fairy but why does it feel like my heart thinks else wise?_

I sat there for who knows how long before I decided to ignore the thought and head out to the Sakura Tree with a manga of course. Classes were already over so there won't be anything to suspect.

I walked the path of the Sakura Tree and all of a sudden, I heard the sound of a dog barking. I ignored it until I came across the Sakura Tree.

There she was, sitting at the highest branch possible of the tree looking down with a frightened face. On the trunk of the tree was a dog barking at the tree.

How did a dog wander off here anyway?

Its intense barking was starting to annoy me so I decided to shoo it away. I activated my alice and threw a fire ball at it

It went scampering away instantly.

"Oi little girl you can come down now" I shouted up.

She looked down surprised to see me. Must have not sensed my presence but she gently nodded and started to climb down very slowly.

I gently plopped down on the trunk of the tree and started reading my manga but no sooner had I done so; something fell on top of me.

Well guess what it was, no, it wasn't a bird, no it wasn't a tree branch, it was an annoying fairy.

"Oww" she muttered still on top of me

She opened her eyes and stared into my crimson ones.

I could have sworn I heard music at that very moment our eyes met.

We stay like that for who knows how long but it seemed like a while to be until she finally realizes our position.

"Ahh sorry" she finally exclaims as she gets off of me and dusts her dress. If I looked closely enough, I could see that her face was pinker than usual.

"Hn" was what I answered her as I started to sit up right and dust myself "Knowing you, you probably fell off a branch"

I heard a gasp signaling I was right.

"How did you know!?" she exclaimed as she sat down right next to me.

Really, I wonder what her IQ is. She's so dumb for even common sense.

"Hey, did anybody show up here today?" I find myself asking. I wonder if that stupid annoying fairy came here and told her more stupid things.

"No one from the ordinary" she replied "why?"

"No reason" I replied as I turn the page of my manga "what were you doing up there anyway?"

"Ever hear of the expression about dogs barking at a tree?" she asks

I didn't reply

"Well what do you think they're actually barking at?" she says again

"Idiots" I replied

"No! Fairies! For some reason, animals can see us!" she shouts

"Shut up, your making my ears bleeds" I state

She shut up instantly knowing what I would do if she disobeyed. She experienced it last week when I burned her hair a bit. Sure she was scared but at least she still intends to stick around me.

BUMP

After a couple minutes of silence, something then caught my attention. I had a strange feeling that someone or something was behind the bushes ever since I arrived.

I ignored it for a while but then its presence kept annoying me.

I looked over my shoulder and I find her asleep. Typical, she must have worn herself out.

I looked at her face. She kind of looked cute with a plain expression instead of an annoying one.

Again, I could have sworn I hear some type of instrument or music begins played.

I got up and walked over to where I know she was. Didn't take a genius to figure out who is causing all of this.

* * *

Normal POV

From afar, two little fairies were hiding behind a bush

"Hitomi, couldn't you have made the music a bit more romantic!?" Hikari exclaimed softly.

"Look, how am I supposed to know what kind you want? All you said was romantic. Could you be a bit more descriptive?" the fairy known as Hitomi replied.

"I don't know. Something to rise up the romance here" she shouted back.

"Really, this is one of the reasons you were trapped in there in the first place" Hitomi said as she rolled her eyes. "You should really stop butting into other people's personal lives"

"But they need the romance!" Hikari whined.

"Sometimes I wonder how did I even become friends with you" Hitomi stated "you dragged my all the way just to help you with your savior's love life"

"He needs help! I know it! Hey look play something else" Hikari exclaimed as she saw Natsume looking at Mikan.

"Whatever" Hitomi stated in a bored tone as she gave a swoosh with her hands and a sound of a musical instrument could be heard traveling towards the two.

"There much better! See I knew you can do it!" Hikari exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great, now can I please return back to where I was?" Hitomi asked.

"No"

"Hey, I know you're here so quit bothering me" a voice emerged.

"Eek!" both the fairies shout

* * *

Natsume's POV

I walked over to a bush and removed the covers saying "Hey, I know you're here so quit bothering me"

I heard a shout coming from not one but two fairies. I'll ignore the new one for now. Don't need to involve myself in stupid matters.

What is this? Meet one fairy, meet more? I do not need to get into a world of fantasy.

As least I was correct. That fairy that came out of the rock this morning was behind what was going on.

"Would you quit annoying me? I don't have any love problems" I said in a deathly tone but she ignores it.

"Believe what you want, but you're going to need my help in the end anyway" she fights back with.

"I will not"

"Will too"

"Will not"

We were now having a glaring contest.

"Will too"

"Will not"

Suddenly the sound of sparks could be heard along with music of what you would hear when someone is having a glaring contest

"Hitomi now isn't the time!" the morning fairy shouts.

I finally actually take notice of her. She was small just the Hikari one only the difference was that she had blonde hair instead of black and wore similar outfit only in yellow and instead of a hear hairclip, she had a dark purple treble clef on it. On her neck was a necklace of a purple musical eighth note and she wore mini white boots with purple quarter notes on the sides. Her wings of course were yellow.

At least she wasn't pink unlike someone who would remind me of the other one sleeping at her territory.

Just by looking at her outfit, I already know what she was.

"You were the one in charge of all the music going on before weren't you?" I state in a bored tone.

"See I told you that he wouldn't be so dumb not to notice it" she whispers to her fairy friend but returns to me.

"Yes, I go by the name Hitomi Hoshina and I'm the fairy of"

"Music" I said cutting her off

"Rude Human" I hear her mutter.

What does she think I am? Death? I have really good hearing and keen senses and she calls herself the fairy of music. Wait, it was sound where you can possibly hear better with. Tch, her stupid baka germs are catching onto me.

"I apologize for annoying you with your private life" she says as she bows "Hikari; you better not drag me into one of your missions on love"

"But Hitomi!"

"No buts, invading other people's private life without their consent is rude"

At least not all fairies were rude, annoying, and stupid. This one had common sense at least.

"Hmm what's going on here?" a voice says sleepily catching everyone off guard.

I of course was able to remain with the stoic expression but the other two fairies were surprised.

"I apologize for coming into your territory" the new fairy states as she bows.

"Oh more company!" Mikan says all happily "no it's alright you can stay"

"I must return to my territory" she states as she starts to fly high up in the air

"But come a sit a while and chat. I haven't seen another fairy in a while" Mikan offers

"Well if you insist" she states as she descends from the sky and lands on Mikan's hand.

"Come you too" she says as she holds her hand the morning fairy and brings them to the Sakura Tree.

I follow hesitantly but eventually made my way back to the tree. I plopped myself back on my spot and continue to read my manga.

"Many thanks to your kindness" I hear the new fairy say "I go by the name Hitomi Hoshina and I'm the fairy of music"

"I am Hikari Aino, and I'm the fairy of love" the morning fairy states.

"Nice to meet you both" Mikan replies happily "I'm Mikan, the fairy of this Sakura tree"

"Nice to meet you" they both say as I see them curtsey in front of her.

Then it just hit me, why did those to have a last name and she only had a first name? Or was it because she didn't tell me?

"Then answer is simple" I hear the morning fairy say "These aren't really our names yet they are"

The other two fairies look at her like she's crazy.

"This guy here was wondering about our names" she states while pointing a thumb at me

"Allow me to explain" the new fairy states "the names that you hear us go by right now are our names and aren't our names. You see, we don't really have names but we have to address each other somehow. Some of us choose our own names, while others help others think of a name. Some of us are even named after the first thing we see or what we're the fairy of"

"Yes, for example, I'm the fairy of love so I decided to choose my name to be Hikari Aino and Aino has the word love in it (Ai). I was also bathed into lightness when I first came to be so I go by Hikari as my first name human" the morning fairy states.

"When I first came to be, the first thing I saw was a star in the sky all alone so I decided to be named after Hitomi Hoshina" the new fairy continues

Great, you think of one thing and you get a whole lecture of it. How did that stupid morning fairy know what I was thinking anyway?

"I have the power to hear the rhythm of other people's hearts" she states "it's kind of like mind reading but it's not. I decode heart beats but over the years, I learned how to kind of read minds because of the curiosity of the heart"

She was really annoying me now so I casted a small flame in front of her.

"Ahh!" she screamed flying all over the place.

The new fairy seemed scared as well.

"Natsume, put that flame out" Mikan orders

"Tch" I replied as I put the flame out.

"I'm sorry about him, he may seem like a bad guy, but he's really a good guy at heart" Mikan states

"Yea I know" the morning fairy mutters so I threw a rock at her.

"Hey!" she exclaims as she turns around but I returned reading my manga making her really mad.

"So how did you get your name?" the new fairy asked.

"Umm I once met someone who knew my mother" she answers "she told me that my mother wanted me to named Mikan"

"Must suck because since you're the fairy of the tree, you can only travel in a certain radius away from it" the morning fairy states

"I'm sorry, if you would like I would help you deliver messages but then again I may not because I can only travel to where there's music" (A/N: Currently there is a band class offering her a radius to travel in the music)

"Then allow me, I can travel wherever there is any form of love around, I'll pass the message. What's your mother's name and where is she located?" the morning fairy exclaims.

"No it's alright" she states "but if you ever come across her, tell her I said hi. She goes by the name Yuka Azumi. Don't go searching for her though. I really don't know where her tree is"

Citrons and now Mandarins. They go hand in hand. Typical for the name.

"If we ever come across her, well let you know" they both said in unison.

The three fairies then start talking about stupid stuff again. They were talking mostly about how the tree was blooming even though it was December but every so often I would hear my name being said when they announced how I freed the morning fairy. I really shouldn't have.

"Well it's getting late and the music is starting to die out" the new fairy states as she flies a bit higher "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Mikan" she says as she bows.

I look up and noticed how the sky was already turning dark.

"Mikan is fine" she replies

"Alright, nice meeting you Mikan. I'll see if I can come again"

She then flies towards me and floats in front of me.

"I apologize for annoying you earlier today. It wasn't really intended. Also thank you for freeing my friend from the rock" she says as she bows. "I will try not hinder your life any further" she says again as she leaves.

"Nice meeting you Mikan" the morning fairy states as she too starts to fly "I'll come again"

She then flies in front of me "And don't think I've stopped my quest to help you! You will need help in the end so bleh!" she states as she sticks her tongue out and flies away very fast.

"Thank you for releasing the fairy" Mikan says as she gives me a peck on the cheek.

I could feel the heat of my cheeks instantly rise up. Why the heck is that? I do not, I repeat, I do not like her.

Good thing it was dark so she wouldn't see my blush but then again I couldn't see hers but it was easy to tell since she looked like she was very embarrassed.

"Umm you should head back to your dorm now" she stuttered "it's umm getting late"

"Hn" I reply as I pick myself up and walked away.

The warmth of her lips was still on my cheeks making me still red. Seriously, why was I red?

* * *

Normal POV

If Natsume had stuck around a bit longer, he would have heard some giggling coming from the same bush as before.

"He he, you will need my help and I will assist you whether you like it or not" a small figure said "for once I, Hikari Aino sets her eye on a relationship, she shall make it bloom"

"Ahh the irony, bloom and the other lover in this thing is the fairy of a plant" Hikari states.

~Wind blows~

"ACHOO! I should really quit wearing this. I wonder how the others could stand the cold in this even though I'm the fairy of love. The love should be warming me up but why does it feel so cold? I know! It's because I still haven't felt much of a love. Mark my words you ignorant human, I shall make sure your love will blossom"

~Wind blows again~

"ACHOO! But first I better find some way to warm up"

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ So how was it? This was kind of a filler chapter to be honest. I wanted to get some ideas down so the only way to get them down is to have like a filler chapter. I'm not really good with love scenes so sorry about it It's actually my first time writing a love scene despite all the other fanfics I have. I can't really write a love scene without getting embarrassed on what I jot down cause I know that others are going to read it /// (just another weird thing about me)

**Hitomi:** Don't forget to say that half the stuff you say about fairies is not really true

_**Tear Droplet:**_ She has a point. Most of the stuff I said about fairies like about how they can only be within the radius of what they are in charge of is made up. I only made that up to fit the plot.

**Hikari:** And you only inputted the last part to make me look like an idiot

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Not really, at least it declared your determination to help this love journey.

**Hitomi:** Not that she doesn't do that all the time though

**Mikan:** What's this whole conversation about love?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Natsume, I know your there so if you don't want her to know then you better say a thanks

**Natsume:** Annoying author… you're even more annoying then those stupid fairies. Thanks Mimi-me for your review

**Mikan:** Thank you HarunaNiwa073 for your review too and seriously, what's this all about love?

**Hikari:** I'll cue you in when the time is right. For the time being, thank you konnie for your review and if you read what we said earlier, no, not all rocks have a fairy inside. It was just something Tear Droplet wrote out because she needed me to make an appearance somehow and this thought came to her when she was at science class learning about rocks. Supposedly though, in story wise, I was entrapped inside the rock because I was butting into other people's personal lives too much and other stuff.

**Hitomi:** That part isn't really part of the story but if you guys want, Tear Droplet could possibly write a bonus chapter on it but only if you want her to. In the meanwhile thank you FrozenHeart-hime for adding this story to your favorites and adding Tear Droplet to your authors alerts.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Huh… the thanks feels a bit light right now. That makes me sad. -sniff

~Sad music plays~

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hitomi, you should really stop with the music

**Hitomi:** I was just trying to add to the atmosphere

**Hikari:** No, have her continue. The only reason I called her over was to add to the plot. Music is the key to everything and indicates how the relationship is processing.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ This isn't some TV show

**Hikari and Hitomi:** …………….

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well, anyway, some reviews is better than none so I'll overlook it. If someone could help me with these stupid love scenes it would be really helpful. I'm not really good with love scenes like I said earlier. Please review ^^ and I'll finish this story hopefully by March or early April if school work doesn't get the best of me.


End file.
